A Touch of Help
by terminalove
Summary: Bella stared at the contract in front of her. It was simple enough. Semi-plot, mostly smut - actually, all smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! Thanks. **

Chapter 1

Bella stared at the contract in front of her. It was simple enough. Edward was her friend. New friend, but friend nonetheless. In order to help her out with school, she would stay in his house and help around. Well, 'help' was a term used loosely. More like do all the cleaning and cooking and make sure the garden was tend to, the newspaper was picked up, the driveway and gutters clean, sheets washed, etc, etc, etc. He was too busy to do it all and his last maid suddenly quit on his without another word.

He was offering her a chance to finish her degree. Her father couldn't cover all the bills and she felt horrible every time she mentioned the price of her books. Her mother was off with husband #3 and barely had time to talk to her. She had considered, briefly of course, quitting school for a couple years and coming back when she had a steady job. But the chances of that happening were slim to none and she wanted to be an author all her life. She wanted to write stories by the fire or near a window that showed the beautiful Eiffle Tower.

It all seemed so impossible and Edward found her drinking her sorrows away in _Binny's. _She had seen him around many times, his younger brother was still in school, but she never had the courage to go up and talk to him. Molly, who had failed Chemistry numerous times and had to be held back, told her what she knew about him. Handsome doctor with a big, empty house, and different girls leaving every morning. But Bella never saw him leave the bar with another girl. Not once.

But Molly did get one thing right. He was handsome. Soft jaw, perfect hair, and full lips she imagined every night when her fingers slipped under her panties.

He was the one to talk to her first. He bought her a drink and listened to her reveal too much of herself to him. He merely gave her a smile that night and set her home with a cab. They met up again the next night, by accident of course, and they talked again. Bella had more constraint this time and spoke about her classes, and how Miss Stevenson saw potential in her. The third time they met he told her about the hospital and the first time he delivered a child. Fourth time and she told him about her troubles, how she was struggling to live on campus and was considering moving back home for a bit. Fifth time he came with a contract.

"Would I have to wear an outfit?" she asked him, the noise of the bar drowning out their conversation.

He shook his head and clenched his jaw. "Unless you want to, I will not make you do such a thing."

Her navel tingled at the thought of wearing a little maid's outfit and cleaning his desk in front of him. She wondered if she should go out and buy one anyway. A surprise. She could bend over and reveal black, lacy tongs, and he could slip one of those long fingers insider -

"This will be your salary," he continued, showing her a number that made her eyes pop. "You can live on campus if you so wish, but I think it would be much more cost efficient if you lived with me. It's a two story house and there's a bedroom near the kitchen. I can install a lock on the door if that makes you feel more safe. I will not take offense."

She nodded. "I don't want to impose."

He shrugged and took her hand in his. "It's a job. You should take it and write a novel. Dedicate it to me, obviously."

She laughed and nodded. "Of course, I will. Every single one of them."

"Take this contract, think over it, and let me know."

He was about to get up and leave when she grabbed his hand quickly. Shocked by what she did to her soon-to-be boss, Bella gave him a smile and kissed his hand.

"I don't need to think about it. I accept."

His wide eyes relaxed and he smiled at her. He took his seat once more and grabbed a pen from inside his jacket. She took it and signed at the bottom of the page. Once it was all done and he promised to make copies for her, she took his hand once more and laid it on her lap.

"Tell me, are you doing this because you have a heart of gold... or is it something else?"

His hand laid on her upper thighs and she felt it twitch. His hand moved up extremely slowly and his ring finger brushed lightly against her aching vagina. They could do it and get away with it. She could unbutton her jeans and he could slip his hand inside. It was a Friday night. The bar was full and there was some football game on. Everyone was loud and paying attention to the televisions. She could cum in the dark corner and nobody would know. She wiggled in her seat and knew she was already wet and ready for him

_'Please. Make me cum. In front of everyone. I fuck myself thinking about you licking me and bending me over this_ table.'

Edward stared at her and said, "Buy that outfit."

He left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Thanks. **

Chapter 2

_1 Month Later..._

She was getting frustrated with him. More than frustrated, she was getting angry and furious. She didn't know what else she could do. She did all the chores listed in their agreement and then some. She wore skimpy outfits around the house, especially when she got the clothes in his room, and he barely regarded her. Her butt was poking out of her little maid's outfit and he didn't even glance at her. She got to come late at night, but she couldn't do it with her hand anymore. It was getting immensely boring. She wanted something more.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, Bella?" he asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I was thinking of getting pizza unless you want..."

"Pizza sounds good," she told Edward, nodding. "Mushroom's my favorite."

"I remember."

She did a little twirl as she put the dishes away. Nothing too obvious. But he still ignored her.

Dinner was a quiet affair and when he was done with his slices, he headed straight for his room. She heard the lock click and threw her napkin across the table. She stared at her stained plate for a while and decided she needed to do something. She needed to be proactive. She needed to make the first movie. She needed a fucking release and she was going to get it. She got up, marched up the stairs, and steadied herself. She raised her hand to knock - no, bang on the door when -

"_Ohhhhhh..." _

Bella froze. That moan was... it was a woman's moan. Pleasure. Yes, a moan of pleasure. Was he... was he with someone in there? She didn't see anything come in the house and the pizza deliverer was a teenage boy. Was it Edward? Is that how he moans?

"_Yeah... you like that don't you... like it when I do _that" - another moan - "_and that don't you... say you love it... say you fucking love it..."_

She backed away from the door, her mouth ajar and her cheeks burning. This was obviously something very private and she shouldn't intrude. She quickly ran downstairs into her room by the kitchen. She locked her door and threw herself on her bed, her body shaking at the realization that Edward, no matter what, would never want her the way he wanted the mystery woman.

The next morning she wore long, loose jeans and a baggy sweater as she set out for her chores. It was a Sunday, so that meant Edward was going to spend most of his time in his office working and she only had a handful of chores to do before studying. She made him breakfast, set it down, and he did a double take.

"Is everything all right, Bella?"

"Yes," she said shortly.

"Are you sure? If something's wrong, we can certainly talk over it and make amendments to the contract if that's bothering you."

She turned around to address him. "Am I attractive?"

"What?" he asked, turning red.

"Do you find me hot?"

"Well, um, yes, I do, yes."

"Then why haven't you done anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why haven't you fucked me, yet? You fucked that other girl yesterday. Is she your girlfriend?"

"What - what other girl?" he asked, confused.

"I heard you yesterday - fucking her. I don't care if she's your girlfriend or not. You don't have to hide her."

"What are you - oh, that. I was just, er, watching something. I didn't know you were on the other side."

She was embarrassed now. "I didn't know you were watching a movie. I shouldn't have listened in."

"Why did you come upstairs?"

She wiggled a little. "To ask you a question. To see why you haven't done anything yet. To me."

"Do you want me to do something to you?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me to do? Especially if you're in that outfit."

"I could change."

"You should do that, then. And then met me in the living room. We can figure out what you want."

When she was done changing, she met him in the living room. He was sitting next to the fireplace with a glass in his hand. His chair, the chair made for him was grand and dark. She imagined sitting on it many times with him kneeling in front of her, devouring her. He didn't take his eyes off her as she entered the room. She did a little twirl for him and was about to laugh when she stopped herself. He was looking rather serious and she was suddenly fidgeting. Something about him was off, nothing like the normal, happy doctor who stayed late at the hospital.

"Come here."

He gestured at his lap and she stood by him.

"No. Sit. Now"

Something in his voice commanded her. Carefully, she sat on his lap and had to stop herself from moaning when she felt how hard he was against her thigh.

"You look pretty."

He moved her hair away from her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist, bring her closer. He set his glass down and placed the now free hand on her upper thigh. His breath was hot as he moved her closer to his chest.

"I take that back, you look beautiful."

"Edward -"

Slowly, he moved his fingers up her thighs. The lace panties were so thin they might as well not existed. He slipped his fingers through them and found her wet and ready for him. He shuddered and rocked his hips forward.

"Fuck, Bella."

He kept going, the tips of his fingers teasing her as they moved up and down her soaking folds. They then wondered underneath the little maids outfit. His hands quickly attached themselves to her tits and squeezed. Hard.

"Has anyone ever fucked you before?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"No. Has anyone ever fucked you and made you beg and beg until you were left in a puddle of mess?"

"No," she whimpered. "No. No."

She let out a small scream as she was thrown off his lap and was suddenly kneeling in front of his crotch. She looked up at him, her fingers now on his legs.

"I'm not going to fuck you just yet," he told her. "You have to earn it."

"Earn it?" she whispers.

He suddenly grabbed the back of her head and pushed her towards his crotch. She could feel his hardened dick against her cheeks.

"Earn it. You gave me attitude earlier for no reason. Why should I do something nice for you after that? Earn this, Bella."

She let out a small whimper and nodded as he let her go. Slowly, her fingers made their way towards his zipper. She undid his belt, the zip, and carefully slid his black pants down far enough for her to take his dick out. Her breath caught itself as she looked down at his form. It was large enough for her to know it was hit the back of her throat and keep going, and large enough to know it will completely wreck her if he did end up fucking her. It was bigger than anything she's had before. It was thick, had veins, and as her fingers touched the tip, it throbbed.

She looked up at him as she moved her head forward and took him completely in her mouth. She couldn't get it all in, but wrapped what was left with her hand. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the chair as she moved her lips up and twirled her tongue around the tip. She kept this pace up for a while, sliding her mouth, licking the tip, sucking the tip, sliding her mouth, squeezing the base, running her thumb along his balls, rubbing her hand on his thigh, licking the length of him, sucking, hollowing her cheeks, sucking the tip just right for him to emit a low moan.

After a few minutes, she moved a hand down towards her aching vagina, slipped a finger in, and began to stroke herself. Why should he be the only feeling any sort of sensation? She slipped a finger in, and then another, and rubbed her thumb against her mound. She moaned around his cock and he grabbed her arm, moving it aggressively away from her soaking and aching vagina. She whimpered around his cock and looked up as he held down both her hands against his stomach.

"I did not tell you you can finger yourself," he said, his tone rough. "You obey my words in my house. Do you understand?"

She moved up his dick, took out mouth off him, and stared up at him. His pupils were dilated, his face caught between bliss and anger, and he was squeezing her wrists. His tone made her rock her hips against nothing, and she wanted to finish him up before leaving and using her bedroom door as a substitute so that she could fucking cum before bursting into a million pieces. It wasn't fair that she couldn't do anything to herself, but she wouldn't want to be in any other position. So she stuck her tongue out, ran it up and down his length, and then took him in again.

He let her wrists go, gripped her hair with both hands, and stilled her. He began thrusting his hips into her, his sweaty crouch rubbing her face as he began to moan and groan.

With a final thrust and a strangled moan, he slumped against his chair as cum shot out of his dick and down her throat. She swallowed his substance slowly and made sure to suck him dry. When she was done, she looked up and saw him watching her.

"Did I earn it?" she asked him.

"Yes. I think you just did."


End file.
